


Practical Magic

by audioRKO



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Dark Fantasy, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Halfbreed, Implied Mpreg, Inccubus, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Rimming, Smut, Vampires, Witches, jikook - Freeform, kookmin, mentions of mpreg, namseok - Freeform, taegi - Freeform, werwolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audioRKO/pseuds/audioRKO
Summary: Jeongguk finds the talk of the town peculiar, being the most beautiful creature he's laid eyes on. Despite Yoongi's warning to steer clear he can't help but be drawn to Park Jimin. But there is more to the elder boy that makes him special than Jeongguk thought.





	1. Begin

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this has been a grueling week! But finally the first chapter! I hope to entertain you guys and improve to give you all a great story!

It was easy to relax in the dim lighting and slow low-fi beat music playing from a bluetooth speaker behind the counter. The cafe-bookstore was never overly busy and there was more coffee making than book selling as they mostly had donated textbooks, comics and paperback novels. There were a few rows of how-to-guides and countless leather bound journals that Jeongguk doubted were anything published.He'd stepped into the odd shop at the help wanted sign in the window and easily swept up the part-time work. The small village was quaint and every bit of a dead end town. The tiny population had immediately recognized newcomers, greeting the Jeon family of three with dishes of food and talismans for health and good fortune.

But the other side the coin was quick to show itself in the form of gossip. And many of the rumors circled around an old cottage that sat on the other side of a forest patch. Three young men that were accused as satanic worshiping on account of being spotted dancing naked in the woods around a fire and chanting. Others just spoke of delinquency and other unsavory interests. He had heard of them from a few women that frequented his mother's kitchen and hissing out warnings over tea. He hadn't seen them around and wondered if they even existed until a few weeks ago when he watched a petite figure with a lustrous head of dyed platinum hair and soft curves rather than jutting lines come into the bookshop.

The blonde came in every few days to peruse the back bookcases where those ancient books that weren't always in Korean or English, asking Yoongi, his co-worker, if they had any new arrivals, order a full pot of tea or coffee and settle into a far booth with a bag full of books and scribbling notes for hours. 

Jeongguk found it hard to look busy when Park Jimin came in, captivated by such a being that differed so much from the rest of the village. Dangling earrings, several silver bands on tiny delicate fingers, make up to enhance his gorgeous features. He was always dressed in oversized sweaters or blouses, tight jeans and boots. Fashionable and gender-neutral.

Yoongi had caught on to the younger's staring and warned him that Park Jimin was a creature far beyond his depth. This wasn't a surprise to him. Jimin was a force, and completely intimidating to Jeongguk. And rumor had it that he frequently met up with men for favors. But Jeongguk just couldn't picture someone like him soliciting sex for any type of profit.

"Ain't nothing wrong what does with his own business, he ain't hurting nobody. But he ain't looking for romance with some kid," Yoongi had told him. "Find you someone boring, someone you won't get stuck here for." The elder had made an effort to minimalize interaction between he and Jimin, which Jeongguk didn't mind as anytime the blonde spoke to him he became a mess of sputtering words and red ears.

Tonight held an empty shop with both boys sat behind the counter. Yoongi off in his own world with large headphones covering his ears and eyes glued to the screen of his laptop. Jeongguk had a thick stack of comics he was devouring. 

An early start on studying before enrolling in a much smaller university than Junghyun, his elder brother, who had left for Seoul with a mindset of earning a degree in computer science. Jeongguk however was interested in art. He hoped to develop his skills enough to publish a series of graphic novels and webtoons. His mother accepted his dream with a grain of salt, her hopes of having both her sons having prestigious careers dashed by sketchbooks and graphite pencils.

The tinkling bell of the door had him glancing up to see Jimin, a polite smile on his plush lips as he came up to order a coffee to go.

"Not staying?" Yoongi asked once he pulled his headphones down around his neck as he turned to make the latte.

Jimin hummed. "I've got plans." His smokey eyes turning to Jeongguk who was fiddling with the edge of his beanie. "Hello." His smile was a bit crooked and had the youngest swallowing nervously.

"Hi," he replied, making effort not to stutter. Yoongi huffed behind him.

"How are you liking our little town, Jeongguk?" he asked sweetly, sounding as if he genuinely wanted to know.

"Uh, good. It's good, I mean, uhm, I like it here..." 

He was saved by Yoongi setting the coffee down between him and muttering the amount. Jimin slipped the change from his pocket and tinkled his small, ring adorned fingers at the two. Once he was out the door Jeongguk sighed on a quiet groan. Yoongi watched the younger squirm in his embarrassment with a snort.

___________________________

On his days off Jeongguk took to exploring the town, not finding much more than a decent fish cake bar and the small playground children gravitated toward in the late afternoon. When he'd found every nook and cranny he had ventured to the rural hiking trails that snaked through the thick forest surrounding the village. It was then that he discovered a white cottage, battered with age and being taken over by lush ivy and blooming scarlet roses.

Flickering orange light shone from open windows and smooth jazz drifted softly from inside. Jeongguk moved closer, curiosity overshadowing his nerves. He carefully laid his bicycle in the grass and took care to step lightly. He just knew who lived here and had to confirm with his own eyes.

He hunched down, peering into a window seeing a disorganized kitchen. A few pots bubbled on a gas stove, the strong smell of spices made his stomach groan. There were pots and planters of greenery crowding shelves, window sills and hanging from the ceiling. They seemed to all be herbs or colorful flowers. In the middle of the kitchen was a large dark mahogany table that was covered with books, gardening tools and stone bowls in a variety of sizes. To one end was a massive leather bound book opened, the pages frail and yellowed, the ink faded to brown, a medium pestial and grinding stone sat beside it.

He ducked lower as a figure came into the room. Tall and lanky arms cradled several vials and bottles with corks plugging their openings. It was a young man with overgrown grey locks parted down the middle, a handsome face and wide mouth. Tan skin and a narrow waist. He wore a button down that had to be a few sizes too big and lounge pants with house sandals. 

Then another, much broader man appeared, heading for the stove to stir the contents boiling there. He was wrapped in a fluffy powder pink robe and his dark hair was damp, brushed back and off his face. The man sighed. "Jimin-ah's been out all day."

The other began pouring fluid from the glassware and plucking ingredients from different plants, long limbs moving languidly with practice. "He's out every day. Besides he's with Jaebum-ssi so he'll probably crash as soon as he gets home." Jeongguk was a little taken aback by the deep baritone of the boy's voice.

"I'll just set a serving for him in the fridge, just in case."

Jeongguk moved back out of view, done spying on the two as Jimin wasn't even here. He was cautious in stepping back as to not draw the others' attention. Soon enough he was at his bike and rushing through the trail, the sun setting and casting dark shadows in the woods.

It was nearly half an hour later he could see the glow of street lamps through the trees, the sun dipping below the horizon and the moon already peeking out of the clouds, bright and full. Jeongguk braked to catch his breath, glad he didn't have to navigate the forest in the dark.

A soft breeze ruffled his mop of brown hair. The leaves rustled loudly over the cicadas. The wind felt cool on his flushed face. He let himself just feel and smell the fresh air the small town had compared to the crowded metropolis that was an erratic mix of fried foods, salt water and car exhaust.

Jeongguk snapped his eyes open when he heard a guttural snarl. The nightly noises of animals going silent. Slowly he turned his head and his spine went rigid.

Only a few feet away stood a shape of pitch black fur. Glowing amber eyes were boring into his own, he was facing off with a very large wolf. His mind screamed at him to run. To peddle his bike as fast as he could, yet his limbs were numb. His skin prickled as if he had been submerged in ice water. 

The wolf stalked closer, white teeth displayed in a deadly warning. It stopped barely a foot from his back tire, head lowered and back arched, readying itself for an attack. 

Jeongguk finally reacted, going to push the peddles forward when a heavy, solid weight knocked him from his bike. He skidded through the gravel and dirt, coming to a stop when a searing pain dug deep into his shoulder where it met his neck. It took a moment to realize the wolf had clamped it's sharp teeth into his skin.

A high-pitched scream tore through his lungs and burned his throat as the wolf's maw began pulling on his flesh. Thick, hot blood ran over his neck and arm as muscle and tendons ripped apart. Jeongguk, terrified, could only thrash about in a pathetic attempt to escape from becoming the beast's meal.

He cried out as he brought his left hand up to weakly bat at the animal's snout, desperate to get it to let go. 

Jeongguk's vision began darkening, blurring around the edges. And just before he fell into oblivion, a silhouette emerged. A barely there whisper left his slack lips as his eyes rolled back and the world faded. "Save me."


	2. Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well here it is, waaaaaaay earlier than I was thinking it'd be, but I was inspired.

He was swimming in pitch. Thick, warm and resistant as he clawed desperately in the the direction he hoped was the surface. The viscous substance seemed to find its way into his ear, his mouth and nose. Jeongguk didn't know how long he'd been drowning, but it felt like an eternity. Was this the afterlife? Forever trapped in a black sludge that robbed him of every sense? His limbs grew leaden, slowing their frantic flailing until he was floating. 

After a while, hours or minutes, he felt the tar-like substance thinning, the dark material lightening to grey and a distant humming reached his ears. He could smell incense, coffee and cloves. His eyes fluttered to see a dingy, water stained ceiling, could feel a lumpy and damp mattress beneath him. A scratchy blanket rubbing on his clammy skin. Little by little he took in the foreign room, realizing much to his relief he wasn't dead.

It was a small bedroom that was crammed with books, cds, cassettes and vinyls in a floor to ceiling bookshelf. A scratched up desk held a computer with three monitors and a lopsided stack of spiral notebooks. The desk chair looked new, all real leather on wheels with an adjustable head rest and padded arms. The door leading out to the main area was open. He could hear a smooth RnB track playing under the sound of quiet voices. They were familiar enough to have eased the tension in Jeongguk's muscles.

Once he realized he couldn't hear what they were saying, he pushed himself up and immediately collapsed with a painful hiss. He looked over his shoulder to see a peek of gauze stained red. Last he remembered he had been shoved to the ground by something... A memory of agonizing pain and the sound of tearing meat and snapping muscle. That wolf had bit him, took a chunk right out of him.

He rose much slower, still wincing with every movement, but was able to get to his feet. It took a moment to have the room stop spinning, leaning on the wall with shaking legs. Jeongguk stammered out into a short hall and into the living space, confirming who he thought the voices belonged to.

Yoongi and Jimin turned to look at him, the eldest with his usual expression of disinterest and Jimin smiling warmly. "Glad to see you up finally," the blonde said as he patted the space next to him on the sofa.

Jeongguk sat down and scrubbed at his face with his right hand to not jostle his wound too much. "What time is it?"

Yoongi stood. "I'll go get you some coffee." 

As he disappeared Jimin answered. "A little after ten in the morning... You've been asleep for two days."

Two days?! How had it been two days? His mother must be sick with worry. 

"I texted your mom, told her you were staying over here to hang out." Yoongi came around a folding card table that was currently occupied by a large duffle bag and more books. He handed the youngest a mug of steaming coffee before reclaiming the recliner. 

"Why? Why didn't I end up at a hospital?! Hyung, I was nearly eaten by this huge wolf!" 

Jimin hushed him, rubbing at his uninjured shoulder in an attempt at comfort. "Jaebum-ah, he's a friend of mine, he found you on his way home. He called me and I told him to bring you here. As for a hospital, well... They can't treat you there."

Jeongguk ignored the twist in his stomach at the mention of Jaebum.

"Get to the point, Jimin-ah. Before the kid has an anerism," Yoongi drawled behind his own coffee. Jimin shot him a frown.

"I wanted to tell him slowly, it's not an easy pill to swallow, hyung." He turned to Jeongguk with a sigh. "Let me change your bandage." Jimin motioned for him to turn away so he could reach his shoulder blade easily and began removing the medical tape. "First, I doubt the wolf would have eaten you, they don't care much for people. Second, the wound isn't the reason why a hospital can't treat you." He paused once the injury was free of gauze, dainty fingers ghosting around the edges. "You're not bleeding anymore, which is good... and bad."

"Bad?" Jeongguk breathed.

"For the love of- " Yoongi burst, he leant forward and set his mug down with more force than necessary, making Jeongguk flinch. Jimin only tsked and let out a dramatic sigh. "Jeongguk, that wasn't really a wolf that bit you, alright? It was a shifter. Now you're infected with it."

"Hyung," Jimin said his name in a way that had the eldest slumping back, irritation clear on his pale face. As he redressed the bite, he spoke to the youngest. "It's a virus. But since you're healing so quickly, it means you aren't rejecting the infection. It would have killed you otherwise. But now you'll well, you'll be a shifter. A werewolf, Jeongguk..."

Jeongguk blinked, features slack for a beat before he was snorting in laughter, it growing until he was wheezing a silent laugh. "A werewolf? You-you're joking. I mean-" He grew quiet when he looked to see both of them completely serious. Yoongi still sulking in the recliner and Jimin gazing at the fringing hem of his sweater sleeves. 

"It's the truth. I got a friend coming by tonight that can better explain things to you. A shifter, he runs the pack for this territory." The eldest returned to sipping his coffee and pointedly looking away from the blonde. "We'll come up with a better excuse for your parents, that way we can get you some clothes and what not."

"How long am I staying here?"

"A few days, the next cycle is coming up and you can't be around humans when you shift," Jimin answered gentlly. 

"Wait, how do you guys fit into all of this? "

The other two glanced at one another, Jimin humming when Yoongi gave a slight nod. "I'm not human, Jeongguk. Or at least not fully." He held up a small fist palm up and closed his eyes. When they fluttered open, cheeks flushing as if the act had strained him, he uncurled his fingers to reveal a vibrant red rose bud. Jeongguk's eyes were wide in surprise, then he gasped as the bud began opening up into a beautiful blossom like the ones that were tangled on the side of Jimin's cottage.

Jimin closed his fist again and turned it over and what once was a rose was a whiff of red smoke that escaped the gaps between his fingers. The tendril of smoke rose and danced, moving in a way that was unnatural until it formed a tiny red cat that sashayed in thin air. He looked back at the blonde's hand to see him twirling his fingers in a fluid rhythm.

"Magic," Jeongguk whispered in awe. 

"Hmmm. Yes. I'm a witch. I can do magic, but I specialize in healing," Jimin murmured before closing his fist again as he flicked his wrist, the whisp dissipating into nothing. 

"What about you, hyung? Are you a w-witch too?" He asked the raven haired man. 

Yoongi snorted. "No. I'm human."

"Yoongi-hyung is kinda the pseudo sheriff of the area. He protects the humans from supernaturals and keeps the peace around our kind," Jimin explained. He rose to his feet, taking his and Jeongguk's now cold mug to the sink in the kitchen.

"Sheriff?" the eldest questioned with a wrinkled nose in distaste. "My ancestors originally were hunters, we killed supernaturals. Now though, most of us just try to keep humans from discovering that there really is monsters."

He heard the witch huff, insulted. "Monsters, huh? I know a certain witch-boy who you think is hardly a mons-"

"Finish that sentence and see if I keep digging around for those Spirit Journals you've been asking for," Yoongi threatened with a scowl, though it wasn't very intimidating when his cheeks had gone deep crimson.

"Yes, hyung~" Jimin replied in amusement. 

Jeongguk sank back into the cushions and closed his eyes. He was a werewolf? Or a shifter? It was like a scene straight from his comics. 

"Anyway," Yoongi spoke, snatching the brunette's attention. "I'll order us some food, I know you're starving right now." Jeongguk's stomach growled savagely to which Jimin giggled as he came back to the couch. He blushed and nodded to the eldest.

"You're staying right?" Jeongguk asked quietly, barely keeping eye contact with the blonde. Yoongi groaned at the timid display and ventured off, probably to find his phone to order takeout.

Jimin smiled at him. "If you want me to, I can stay a little while. I'd like to talk with Joonie anyways."

"Joonie?" Jeongguk quirked an eyebrow.

"He's the pack leader. I have something to discuss with him." He offered no further explanation, but settled back into the sofa with his knees drawn up to his chest, arms hugging his sort legs and leaning his head on the back of the couch. "So, Jeon Jeongguk. Tell me about yourself."

He heard an exasperated sigh from the hall before stuttering through a list of his favorite interests. What a normal thing, he thought. I just was shown magic for crying out loud and now we're making small talk while waiting on takeout. There was a relaxing calm as he was able to ask Jimin questions about him in return, a steady warmth growing in his chest and spreading into his gut. This was something he could definitely get used to. Here talking with this beautiful witch and swapping funny stories about Jimin's glamour spell ending up with him having mood color changing hair and Jeongguk's phase in b-boying in high school.

Yoongi announced that the black bean noodles would be on there way and then it was just the two of them as the eldest disappeared into his bedroom, closing the door for privacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for the comment and kudos it warms my heart!
> 
> peace and love

**Author's Note:**

> Well... love it? Hate it? Let me know!
> 
> But a warning that I won't be able to update regularly as i am a parent of 2 boys and remodeling our first house so I'm eternally tired. But I will try to update as much as I can. And since I am new to posting... uh it's set to completed but its not and I'm clueless how to change it :/
> 
> Peace and love,  
> RKO


End file.
